Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color verification system to verify the color of an image formed on a sheet by an image forming apparatus in which a plurality of profile information sets is set, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for the state of a color (output color) of an image formed on a sheet by a printer, there is known a method of managing quality (color verification) by reading a color chart printed on a sheet in the printer through the use of a colorimeter.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of laying out a color chart on PDL data on the basis of a sheet size as such a color verification technique.